Hostages
'Hostages '''are usually innocent civilians who are taken by a villian’s henchmen. They are occasionally seen in the Arkham series. Bio ''To be added Mission Failure hostage deaths Arkham Origins * Numerous hostages - They are occasionally seen during Predator fights. When the henchmen are short on numbers, they may attempt to use the captured bystanding civilian as a hostage, threatening to end their life shall they spot Batman. This will happen if Batman is seen as the taker will then shoot the hostage, which causes game over to occur. * If more, please add more information Batman: Arkham Asylum * Mike the guard (once) - He was captured by Victor Zsasz sometime after Joker broke free, who he then straps him to a electric shock chair and keeps the guards at bay by threatening them by saying that to anyone who dares come closer, he will shock Mike to death. This will happen if Batman is spotted by Zsasz, as he quickly turns around and triggers the shock chair to fatal shocks that kills Mike. * Penelope Young (twice) - The first time, she was taken hostage by Joker’s henchmen inside the Medical Facility. She was being held in the X-Ray room in a small office. If Batman is spotted through the window, makes a really loud noise, or blows only one wall open, a henchman will shoot Dr Young dead, saying “She’s dead. Someone tell Joker!” The second time, she was taken by Zsasz in the Warden’s Office inside the Arkham Mansion. Zsasz, who is edgy, armed with a knife, and wanting to kill Dr Young, will be encouraged by Joker via Live Cam on TV to finish her. If Batman takes too long or breaks cover, Zsasz will fulfill his desire by stabbing her, ending her life. * James Gordon - He was captured by Frank Boles, who he then brought him to Joker. He is in the lowest level of the Medical Facility, being held at gunpoint by Harley Quinn. Joker alerts his men to keep a look out for Batman. If Batman is spotted by the henchmen, Harley Quinn will ready her gun and shoot Gordon dead. * Louie Green and a guard - They were captured by Harley Quinn and placed in the Guard Room inside the Penitentiary. She hangs them over pools of electrified water. Shall Batman cut one of their ropes before turning off the electricity, they will be shocked to death with Harley Quinn taunting Batman and the dying guard inside the Guard Room office. Once Batman has freed the first guard, but fails to save the second guard before the timer runs out or fails to escape the room in time, the room will fill up with Joker’s laughing gas with either Harley Quinn declaring victory over Batman’s death or with the game camera focusing on the gas tank that is spraying out the gas. * Aviary hostages - They were captured by Joker’s henchmen, who they then trapped them in giant cages. As Batman enters the room, he saw as the hostages were hanging over a pit. Joker tells the henchmen that Batman is on the way and if they see him or hear a Suicide Collar go off, drop the doctors down to their deaths below. If Batman knocks out a henchmen or is spotted, the operator will pull the lever that is keeping the hostages alive and drop them to their dooms. * If more, please add information Batman: Arkham City * Please add information Batman: Arkham Knight * Please add information Ways to save hostages * Please add information Category:Gameplay